Harumi Senju
Harumi Uchiha '( 晴海サスケ, ''Uchiha Harumi, née '''Senju ( 千住, Senju)) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of konohagakure , She was member of Team Kazumi , By training under her aunt ,Tsunade , She becomes stronger and an excellent Medical-nin. Background Harumi is the daughter of Emi Senju and Ryu Itō , she is also the niece of Tsunade and Nawaki. Harumi had a difficult childhood. She worked very much to become the best of her class and make her father felt proud, but does everything wrong, because she was very clumsy. Harumi and Sasuke become good friends because their mothers are best friends and they played everyday . When Harumi was 6 years old, she soon entered Konoha's Ninja Academy with her brother. Sakura ,Ino and all girls hated her because of her friendship with Sasuke, for this reason Harumi begins to play with the boys and befriends Naruto ,Kiba ,Shikamaru and Chōji , finally Harumi met Hinata and become best friends. In a short time her mother died of serious illness leaving her and her family torn apart. Harumi and Kaoru decided to keep the surname "Senju" in remembrance of their mother. Two years later, her father was elected to be the Hokage's assistant and protector , due to his busy work he hasn't time for his family. Harumi began to get bad grades and getting into trouble with Naruto to draw the attention of her father , she has to care her younger sister , this makes Hikari feel a great admiration for her older sister and she has a similar personality to wing of Harumi. Personality Harumi is very cheerful and energy girl ,she has a very loving and caring heart and a talent seeing the good in everyone, she loves help her friends , she always stated with Naruto when the others ignored him. Although she is very sweet , caring and helpful she can very angry when she is temped. She is always smiling and thinking positive because is very optimistic, sometimes she can be a bit naughty and her father angers with her. Harumi is a very headstrong , she never listen the warnings of others and that makes she getting into troubles. Harumi is a very feisty, she never give up until archive her objetives, but sometimes her results are not very good because she is very clumsy. When Harumi stays with her younger sister , she becomes a very responsible and mature person. Appearance Harumi has blonde hair , fair skin , gentle facial features and big sky blue eyes.She's considered a beautiful girl by most boys her age. In Part I, she tied her hair in twin short pigtails and put two hairpins in her bangs. She wore a light pink with short sleeves kimono style and shorts of the same color.After earnig her genin rank , she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her waist. In Part II, Harumi had let her hair grow to reach her waist, and her bangs subject backward with a big hairpin. Despite HarumiSenjuGeninOutfit.png|Harumi in Part I Harumi Shippuden.jpg|Harumi in Part II being know as flat-chest for Sakura , Ino and others girls of her class , Harumi now has a large bust and a pretty curvy figure. She wore a pink short chaquet with black hood, that reveals half of her abdomen , she also wears calf-high boots and black shorts underneath a short pink skirt. The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to black and she starts carrying a medical pouch. Shortly after she obtiened a violet rhoumbus mark on her forehead similar to her aunt's and her mother's. Harumi wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Harumi casual outfit.png|Harumi's casual attire in The Last: Naruto The Movie Harumi the Last (1).png|Harumi in The Last: Naruto The Movie In The Last: Naruto the Movie Harumi wears a pink short chaquet form-fitting one. She wears a pair of short white shorts , white gloves to her elbows, she has also changed her hairstyle , now she wear her shorter hair ,specifically a little below her shoulders and her bangs loose.While off-duty, she wears a solf pink wool cap, a grey trutleneck underneath a solft pink wool vest , a white shorts with grey thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs and a pair of solft pink sandals. Whe she and Sasuke got married , Harumi wore a elegant white wedding kimono, she wore a beautiful hairstyle and she wore lipstick. After becoming a mother, her casual attire changes to a white dress with solft pink trimmings , the Uchiha clan crest on the back , an opening to the leg side and as well as high heels. She wears her hair aside with her loose bangs and she also wears a solf pink lipstick. Part I Part II Epilogue References Created by kawaiiharumi Fullbody base used of The Last references is of Anzu Sarutobi by BlossomsCherry. Category:DRAFT